The present invention relates to a fire-resistant container such as a courier bag for bank documents, currency, computer disks or tapes or the like which is capable of protecting the contents thereof from fires and other high temperature conditions.
Fire-resistant courier bags providing only passive protection are known in the art, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,292,748 and 3,637,000. These bags generally employ one or more layers of a flexible insulating material with a protective cloth layer on the outside surface of the bag. While such bags are capable of providing some degree of protection to paper documents against fire, the time period over which such bags can offer full protection is limited. Also, such bags are generally incapable of providing any reasonable fire protection to highly temperature sensitive media such as computer disks and tapes and photographic materials, which can be damaged by sustained temperatures as low as 140.degree. F.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fire-resistant container which overcomes these drawbacks and provides a high degree of fire protection for a long period of time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fire-resistant container which is capable of providing good protection for magnetic media and photographic materials.